The Makeover
by simply-loud
Summary: Ally has been bullied throughout high school by none other than the asshole of the school Austin Moon but after Ally gets a makeover will he totally fall for her or will things stay the same? Ally doesn't seem to care what he thinks though as she does her own thing. Does he make a move or not? Appearance isn't all she's capable of. ;) Rated T for language and sexual mentions.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys here's another story for yah! :D It might be like most plot lines of this kind but I'm gonna try to change it up in the later chapters. Enjoy and don't forget to read the Authors Note at the bottom! Happy reading! :)**

* * *

I walk through the doors of Marino High, adjusting my glasses, and waiting for the stares, snickers, and muffled voices but most of all I was waiting for him. Waiting for what punishments he's going to do today. I knew it was going to be bad considering it was the first week of school and he probably thought many horrible ways of torturing me over the summer. I keep my head down as I walk through the halls, trying very hard not to draw attention to myself. I eventually make it to my locker and there right next to it stands... TRISH! Trish is my BFFL (best friend for life). We have been besties since we were in kindergarten. I quickly open my locker and put my bag in there which holds my precious song book / diary. After I put in there I crush Trish in a big bear hug. "Trish!"

"Ally!"

"It's like I haven't seen you in decades!" she hugs me back just as strong and then lets go of me.

"I know right? But guess what? WE'RE FINALLY SENIORS!" She squeals happily.

"I know right? Wooh!" I cheer.

"It's so good to be back here in Miami. The Texas heat was KILLING me!" She complains adding a dramatic in her tone.

"About that, sooo," I say giving her a half-smile and raising an eyebrow "How was your summer? Meet any guys? Hmm?" I ask while winking at her.

"Ugh! Don't even mention boys! While I was there in Texas I only met ONE! But apparently he was the annoyingest, most weirdest, and gingerest kid ever!" she exclaimed.

"Ginger?" I asked both amused and confused.

"Yes. He was some red-head named Dez or something stupid like that. He kept following me and talking to me about going on a date with his pet Kangaroo!"

"Wow. Strange kid," I laugh a little, causing my glasses to slightly shift down my face. My vision goes blurry and the next thing I know my favorite person shows up. Note my sarcasm in 'favorite'. I adjust my glasses as he starts talking.

"Hey there freak! Nice to see you've gotten freakier over the summer," He says snickering, crossing his arms. He's such a sassy asshole who seems to only know the word freak. I glare back at him as I open my mouth to speak.

"Oh hey there Moon!" I fake smile at him, "Nice to hear that your grammar hasn't improved either! Apparently your fat ass ego has though!" I grin as he was left speechless. He moved his mouth a couple of times trying to find a come back but eventually gave up and walked away.

"WOOH! SCORE ONE FOR DAWSON!" I laugh as Trish high fives me. "I literally didn't know I had that in me! I've gotten better at this," I smirk while crossing my arms and leaning on the locker next to my still open one.

"Damn Ally. I didn't think you had that in you, either, to say something to the 'great' Austin Moon and I thought you would never cuss!" She laughs a little.

"People change, I guess," I say shrugging. I grab my books and my schedule (which apparently Trish and I had most classes and lunch together. Yay!) , and close my locker. "Let's get this day over with," I mutter to her. We talk about her vacation to Texas as we head to Math.

**-Lunch: Austin's POV-  
**

I walk through the blue metal cafeteria doors, adding slickness in my step. As I walk through the pathway leading to the food girls turn around from where they're sitting and wink and smile at me. I wink and smile back at them feeling like a bad ass. When I get to the food counter the lunch ladies look less than happy to see me. They plop the most sickening food on my plate while frowning. I can't believe I have to pay for this shit. When I get to the register I drop a five on the counter and walk off with my bottle of water and what seems to be chicken and gravy. Ew.

I walk over to my usual table and sit down. I drop my plate on the table and wait for my friends to acknowledge my presence.

"Sup Austin?" Asks Dallas.

"Nothin' just being me," I smirk.

"You ready for the game tonight bro?" Asks Hunter. I laugh at him like it's a joke.

"Bro, I'm beyond ready. I'm gonna whoop those Tribecca Tigers asses!"

"Well someone is full of themselves," Drake mutters from across the table.

"What did you just say, scrawny?" I say sternly at him.

"I said Austin, stop being a conceded asshole!" He yelled at me through gritted teeth. Now I'm pissed.

"Get the fuck out of my face and go sit somewhere else!" I yelled back. He just strained a mocking laugh.

"Happy too! I'm gonna go sit with your tortured target over there with her friend! She doesn't take shit from you so neither shall I! She makes you look such an ass and that's pretty damn awesome, so bitch, please! Goodbye!" I watch him leave with his tray and ask if he could sit by that freak Ally, politely. She smiled up at him and guessing by her mouth moving and his action to sitting right next to her, she responded with a yes. Fuck them then.

"Wow." Was all Dallas said after that blow out. Apparently everyone else besides our table didn't hear Drake and I's little disagreement because everyone was talking away. I got up and stormed out of the cafeteria and out of the front doors of the school, heading anywhere but that hell hole.

_Way to start off senior year, Austin._

**-Afterschool at Ally's house: Ally's POV-**

The first day of school went surprisingly well. Shocker. After Austin showed up in the morning and left he didn't go near me again for the rest of the day. Thank God.

I sat on my bed and was just about to start on my homework, yes homework on the first day of school, when my flip phone started ringing on my bedside table. I picked it up noticing it was Trish.

"Hey Trish. What's up?"

"I'm sooo bored! Wanna go shopping?" she asked through the phone.

"Umm don't we have homework?"

"Oh come on Ally! Stop being a goody-goody for once and blow it off. It's not due till like Friday anyways and it's Monday!"

"And this is exactly why you get fired from your jobs." I mutter.

"That reminds me, I'm not fired from Classy's Clothes... yet... so we can hit that place and we can get a discount! So for once in your life stop being a good girl!"

"Alright! Fine. Fine. I'm getting ready then." I sigh knowing I was going to lose anyway so why bother?

"Yes! Operation Ally Dawson Make Over is in session!" she said and the line went dead.

I took my phone off my ear and placed it on the table again and just sat there looking at my wall.

_Operation Ally Dawson Make Over?_

* * *

**FINALLY! Well sorry if that was a short chappy but it's late and I'm tired and hopefully I won't procrastinate like I do on my stories and get this one working. I just wanna thank you guys for the support and for my followers for sticking with me. :) I'm happy to announce that this WILL be a multi-chapter story! :D Yay! I might take forever to update so bare with me children! Anyways on with the questions...**

**How did you like the asshole side of Austin cause you are gonna be seeing A LOT of him.**

**What do you think is gonna happen in the later chaps? And what do you WANT to happen? I just might use your idea but not without giving you credit! :D**

**Do you like this story so far? I sure hope you do! :)**

**That's all the questions! :D**

**Don't forget to follow, favorite, and mostly my favorite word here on FanFiction is REVIEW! :D**

**Caitlyn x :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Alright! You can all thank the guest who's been telling me to update, like basically, everyday so here's your chapter. Lol patience is the key to waitng. Random quote but whatever. Just have patience guys. This one might be a little short too but I'm going somewhere soon so yeah. Enjoy. :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally nor do I own the companies in this chapter. (Obviously. smh -.-)**

I eventually made it to Miami mall waiting for Trish to show up. That girl is always late, I swear. I sat on the bench waiting for her until I saw _him _and basically freaked out and I almost went to hide in a bush but I kept my cool and sat there, trying very hard to not make eye contact with Austin. Why can't I get a break from this kid? He's everywhere I look! Ugh. I glanced up at him for a second and saw that he was with some redhead I've never seen before. _Don't make eye contact Dawson. Don't make eye contact. _I quietly got up from where I was sitting and walked the opposite way from him and like heaven was shinning down on me that moment, he didn't see me! Yay!

I walked over to the food court and sat down at one of the tables still waiting for my Latina friend to get here. I pulled out my phone and right when I was about to call her she came running up trying to catch her breath. "Sor- Sorry! I- I was on my way over here when all of a sudden I saw that red-head I met in Texas and he came up to me and started talking to me like I was his best friend and guess who was with him?" I gave her a look that said 'who?'. "Austin was! So we better try to avoid that little shit as much as we can." So that's who Austin was with earlier... "Alright so anyways besides that let's get this makeover started!" She said with a devious smile.

We hit a few stores such as Hollister and Forever 21 and basically replaced my entire wardrobe with clothes that Trish called 'sexy as fuck' on me. Now Trish was dragging me over to Victoria's Secret to get me some new bras and panties which I really do not need but she's forcing me and you can never win an argument with Trish. She finally successfully pulled me in the store and went straight to the laced panties section. I picked out a few very cute one's and went to the bras section. I was casually just looking at some when I heard... laughing? I slowly turned my head to the entrance of the store and standing there with the stupidest smirk on his face was no other than Austin Fucking Moon and his red-head buddy who I've learned from Trish is probably named Dez.

With my luck I was having right now those boys came up to me and started talking. "So Dawson, trying to become a slut now? Change up your style so you can actually get guys?" I just glared daggers at him and finally responded, both Trish and that red-head Dez watching with amused eyes.

"Austin," I say with a fake smile plastered on my face, "If you ever say that again, I am going to backhand you out of this store and into the fuckin sun. Got that?" I smiled sweetly and turned around to go back to looking at the bras and picked a cute one up, slapping Austin across the face with it while walking past him, and went to the register to pay for my undergarments. When I got to the counter I turned around, smiled like a sassy bitch and winked at his glaring face as he and Dez left the store. That was fun!

"Well damn Ally! Girl, where'd that come from?!" Trish asked me with a huge smile on her face.

"I really don't know. I guess the anger built up inside of me for to long that I had to let the steam out, I guess." I say shrugging like it's not a big deal but it really was a huge victory for me to do something like that to Austin. I mentally did my happy dance while paying. We left the store and headed for the beauty part of the mall where Trish wants me to get a new hair style and a few make up tips so being the changing girl I am I agreed.

We finally got to Beatrice's Beauty Salon. **(You can thank the YouTuber Kingsley for Beatrice, La'Vodka, and Heather Ann.) ** We walked up to the counter where a manly looking lady with the same voice matching her appearance greeted us. "Who do we have here? New customers?" She said in her awfully manly voice.I tried not to laugh as I responded.

"Yeah actually. I need a new hair style." I say smiling politely at her.

"Girl, I know what your weave needs! Sit over there and I'll be right with you." She says pointing to one of the black leather chairs in front of the little work station. I walk over and sit down. She comes up a few minutes later complaining about her two friends La'Vodka and Heather Ann. I just nod as she tells me their phone conversation and does my hair at the same time. She stops for a second and says "When I'm done with you, you're going to look like a sex goddess."

- One hour later -

As Beatrice tells me to close my eyes and turns my chair around I'm kind of afraid of what I'm going to see but when she says open them and I see myself in the mirror I literally don't even know who I'm looking at. I stare at this beautiful woman in the mirror and think _'this can't be me' _but it is. Beatrice had done my makeup perfectly and my hair as crimped, parted in the middle, and at the tips dyed blonde. For the first time ever I was in love with myself. I smiled and hugged Beatrice and went over to a waiting Trish. I payed Beatrice and said a thank you and we headed to another store. "Ally, you look absolutely stunning girl." Trish sad as we entered JC Penny's. "All we need now is to get you out of that flowery mess of clothes." She said laughing a little as I defensively hid my skirt with my hands.

"Hey! I think flowers are pretty okay?"

"Okay. Whatever. Let's get a few more outfits and get to your house to get you sexied up." She smirked.

"Oh boy."

- At Ally's house -

I stood in front of my body mirror and checked myself out, Trish standing behind me smiling and being proud of her work. The clothes we got showed off my curves perfectly. I had to agree with Trish when she said I looked like heaven on earth. I struted a few poses in the mirror making both of us laugh. Damn I look hot. "So what outfit should I wear tomorrow?" I asked Trish.

"Umm... How about you wear the pink and black stripped dress with the gold heart necklace and the denim vest with really cute wedges. Yeah?" She asked.

"That's perfect! Thanks for like everything."

"No problem. That's what besties are for right? Anyways I got to get home or else my mom is going to get on my back for being late for everything." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, see you tomorrow girl. Text me in a bit." I told her as we went in for a hug. She left and now it was just me standing there in front of my mirror not believing what I was seeing.

_I've changed._


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into Marino High feeling quite nervous of my new look. What are people going to say? Are they going to hate it even more than my old style and bully me even MORE? I tried to calm my nerves as I began quietly descending down the hall way, as voices dimmed and heads turned my way.

They were staring. Every one was staring at the new me. I smiled slightly at a few people but dropped the smile immediately when I saw him. Yes him. Austin Moon, that him. His jaw was basically to the floor and his eyes were like the size of giant wrecking balls. I just turned away, not waiting for his stupid not so nice remark at my new makeover.

As I headed down another hall way not as me people stopped and stared at me but I knew most of the boys were. I just kept walking with my eyes glued straight in front of me so I wouldn't trip and fall in my new light green wedges.

After what seemed like hours, I finally made it to my locker opened it quickly, grabbed my books that I leave here, and turned around. I looked down not noticing my surroundings and took a step forward and slammed against a tall and muscular body. I looked up and saw none other than Austin.

I rolled my eyes and started walking away until he caught me by my arm and pulled my back with a jerk, almost causing me to drop my books and my bag.

"Ow! What the hell Austin?!" I yelled at him staring intently in his eyes.

"What the fuck happen to you?" He asked disbelievingly.

"I got a makeover, dumb ass. Now get out of my way." I told him pushing him away and walking to my class until he stopped me again.

"I'm not stupid Ally. Did your fairy god mother finally come and granted some magic on you or something? Because for once in your life you look hot!"

Did I just hear this right? Did my worst enemy just call me HOT?!

"Well if you think that's going to get me in your bed then you're out of luck kid. Wait you never did have luck, so bye bye." I said brushing past him and walking away still not believing what I heard.

Lunch finally came and I was walking with Trish, telling her how people have been randomly coming up and talking to me today and boys actually being flirty with me and definitely about how Austin and I's conversation went.

"So he just made a rude comment and then called you hot?" Trish asked disbelieving.

"I know right? I mean first of all you don't just say something rude and then compliment the person and second of all why in the hell would he even compliment me?!" I said, puzzled.

"Yeah. This is so much weirder than weird."

We walked through the cafeteria doors and ordered, payed, and got our drinks then sat down at our usual table. Drake came a few minutes later.

"Hey Ally! Hey Trish!" He said smiling while sitting down with his pizza. "Ally did you do something with your hair?" He asked jokingly.

"Wow Drake." I laughed, "Actually Trish gave me a makeover yesterday." I said smiling at Trish.

"Yeah and get this! Austin actually called her hot today!" She told Drake laughing, disbelieving still.

"Wow. That's really freakin beyond weird!" He said eyes wide disbelieving.

"I know right? I don't even know why. Anyways can I have a bite of your pizza? My food doesn't look very appetizing..." I said looking down at the shit they call lunch on my plate. Drake and I have gotten close over a short period of time and he's like my brother and we basically share a lot of things in common.

"Sure!" He says passing his plate over to me and I took I bite out of the pizza, enjoying it. "Actually Ally, you can have it. It seems like you have gotten pretty close with it." He says laughing as I savored the taste of it in my mouth. Have I mentioned I haven't eaten anything all day?

"Thanks Drake." I said with my mouth full and smiling.

"Ally don't talk and smile with your mouth full! It's disgusting!" Trish said slapping my arm playfully.

I swallowed it down. "Sorry I'm just starving! So anyways, did you hear about Kelly and Ellington?..."

Lunch passed and school ended so now I was going home. I was almost to my car when someone grabbed my arm from behind. I turned around and saw it was Austin. He just doesn't give up, doesn't he?

"What?" I said crossing my arms.

"I need a ride." He said nonchalantly.

"And why would I give you a ride? Go ask Dez or something." I said finally making it to my car and getting in, shutting the door, and driving off, leaving him behind, staring at my car.

My bad? Nah.

* * *

** So there's the third chapter! Not much in this one! Sorry bout that. :\ I just wanted to show you Austin's reaction to Ally and how she responds to it. I think she's becoming such a badass, don't you? What'd you think? :D Oh and I just wanna thank you guys SO SO much for sticking with me and getting me so many reviews over only 2 chapters! You guys are so amazing and I love you all! So just let me know, whadda think? :)**

**-Caitlyn x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh so I'm writing this on my iPod because my old ass computer crashed. Anyways I'm sorry for not updating like I should've. School has started again, people, and it literally SUCKS. I mean what's the point in homework when we learned that stuff in your classes? Like really? Ugh. Okay onto the story! This one I think you guys might quite enjoy cause it has some background one why Austin bullies Ally! **

**Without further a due...**

**I PRESENT YOU CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

-Austin's POV-

I watched as that sexy ass woman drove off. I was hoping Ally could give me a ride so I could be able to make a move on her but of course her new found "confidence" had to show off.

I frowned as I watched her go. I was really hoping to... Well you know. She could've been the first. Yes believe it or not the great Austin Moon is a virgin.

"Why is that?" You may ask? Well it's because I just don't feel like banging random girls everyday, okay? There's already a guy who does that at this school named Grayson Frecks. No kidding. That guy does it at least twice a day with different girls. It's sick.

I have followers. Believe me I do. A lot of girls want me but I turn them down because I'm not like that. Again you may ask, "Then why think to do it with Ally?" Well it's because I actually know Ally.

I mean we haven't been enemies forever. She actually used to be my best friend in elementary school. She was actually my first crush but that all got ruined in middle school when Ally and I grew apart and she became a complete geek. Of course I became popular and that made me do stuff I didn't want to do just to impress my friends.

It all started with a bet. The bet was that I had to bully someone for about a week and if I did so I would get twenty bucks. A person was chosen and that person was chosen by none other than Elliot Campson himself, the mischief maker. He chose the only person I didn't want to bully. Ally Dawson.

Why her? Well she was just an easy target. She had big round glasses, had some bad acne, and always smelt kind of like pickles and of course she would chew on her hair when she was nervous. It was a bad habit of hers.

I took the bet and got my twenty dollars but after bullying her for that week, it just seemed fun so I kept doing it.

I kept doing it till this day where I pledge to do it no longer. Was it because of her new looks? Well hell yeah that was most of it and the other part was that, I don't know... Maybe I just wanted to make a change? Maybe. I really don't know. Why stop now? After so many years why stop bullying her now? Oh yes. Because I am attracted to her. Does that make me a horrible person? Probably but it probably wasn't the full reason why either. I just couldn't put a right answer to it.

I turned around, looking down and accidentally ran into Dez. "Oh sorry, bro."

"It's fine. Whad up with the face?" He asked.

"Just pissed, that's all." I say grumpily.

"Aww did little Austy wausty get turned down from Ally Dawson?" He teased.

My head snapped up at this. "How do you know?"

"I saw the whole thing. I don't think you noticed but as she drove away she stuck her middle finger out the window." He said laughing. I just glared.

"I need a ride."

"Alright get in." He said gesturing to his orange beat up VoltsWagon van. Count on Dez to have a really odd looking hippy car. I got in the passenger seat and waited for him to get in and start the car.

After an attempt of climbing through his opened window, don't even ask, and falling on his ass back on the ground, he finally got into the car like a normal person and drove off towards our new house.

We had just moved to a bigger home because Dez was staying with us for about a few months till his family moves down here from Texas and plus we needed a new home anyways.

We finally got there and as I got out of the van I heard someone talking and I looked behind me at the house across the street and I saw none other than Ally Dawson talking on her phone, getting out of her car, and walk into her house.

Oh this year is going to be interesting.

* * *

**WOOH! Chapter complete. Sorry if there was any mistakes... Anyways what'd you guys think? Tell me in the reviews cause I love to hear it! You could be my favorite and write a long review of why you love this story. *wink* *wink*. Hehe. **

**Stay amazing!**

**-Caitlyn x**


End file.
